This invention relates to a steam turbine plant and an atomic power turbine plant of the reheating system.
There has in recent years been an increasing demand for turbine plants of high efficiency which are required to operate under a rated load when performing a normal operation with the regulating valves being fully open, and to operate under an overload when the output power has reached its peak.
In order to meet this demand, proposals have been made to increase the number of regulating valves and use some of them as valves to be actuated when an overload is applied to the turbine means. This arrangement has, however, a disadvantage in that the operation of the turbine means is low in efficiency when all the valves including those for operating the turbine means under an overload are fully opened, because the turbine means of this type is designed such that its operation efficiency reaches a highest level when the regulating valves are fully open or when partial injection of stream is effected.